Material Girl
by Bella-Bere
Summary: "Bella, es guapa, inteligente y rica; la chica mas popular del colegio. Edward es un chico que tiene una vida sencilla y que no le importa lo que digan de el, pero ama a Bella. SONGFIC inspirado en la cancion "Material Girl" de Madonna.


Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.

SUMMARY: "Bella, es guapa, inteligente y rica; la chica mas popular del colegio. Edward es un chico que tiene una vida sencilla y que no le importa lo que digan de el, pero ama a Bella. ¿Podrá conquistar a esa chica frívola, por la que todos los hombres babean?". SONGFIC inspirado en la canción de "Material Girl" de Madonna.

**"MATERIAL GIRL"**

Eran las 6:30 horas de la mañana del lunes, en la gran ciudad de Nueva York, cobijo de tantos hogares y de muchísimas mas historias por contar.

Una de ellas era la de la guapa, rica e inteligente Isabella Swan, o como ella misma prefería que le dijeran "Bella", su vida realmente no era muy complicada, tenia 22 años y estaba a meses de ser una talentosa abogada, hija de Charlie Swan, un político importante y de Renne Swan dueña de una empresa famosa organizadora de bodas, ella simplemente tenia lo que quería, aun vivía con sus padres en un sitio residencial, pero en cuanto se graduara compraría un departamento cerca de Central Park, uno de sus lugares favoritos.

Cuando despertó y pensó en el día que le esperaba, no pudo evitar sonreír, hoy regresaba de las vacaciones de invierno y le esperaba otro día fantástico en su fantástica vida.

Pero no todas las historias de la ciudad son tan hermosas como esta, lejos de ahí, en un pequeño departamento carca de Central Park, vivía Edward; que acababa de despertarse y dándole una mirada a su reloj saltó de su cama rápidamente, llegaría tarde si no se apuraba, después de todo su escuela estaba a una hora de distancia de su departamento y sobre todo con ese trafico.

Vivía solo, sus padres vivían en Forks Washington, su pequeña hermana Alice estudiaba para diseñadora en la ciudad de Seatle y su hermano mayor Emmett era maestro de deportes en Forks casado con su amor de estudiante Rosalie que se dedicaba solo a su hogar y sus dos pequeños hijos.

Su padre Carlisle aunque era doctor en Forks, no contaba con grandes sumas monetarias, su pertenencia con más valor era su casa que había comprado junto con Esme su esposa cuando aun no tenían hijos.

Edward, pronto saldría de la universidad y buscaría trabajo en Nueva York, el era becado, y lo único que quería era no ser una carga para sus padres, que con esfuerzo solventaban económicamente a Edward y su hermana.

Cuando se despertó lo primero que vino a su mente, fue rogar que su carro aun estuviera afuera, y que no le faltara ni una pieza, era un volvo, no tan nuevo pero que Emmett junto con Carlisle le habían regalado cuando cumplió los 18 años. Se asomo a su ventana y dio gracias a todos los dioses conocidos y por conocer por que si, efectivamente ahí estaba todavía su carro.

Bella llego a la facultad 20 minutos antes de su primera clase, debía platicar tantas cosas con sus amigas, contarles lo bien que se la paso esquiando en los Alpes, y de cómo todos los chicos la seguían. Estaba contándoles a sus mejores amigas Jessica y Lauren del chico italiano que conoció; cuando lo vio. Ahí estaba el único chico que no se le iba encima cuando la veía, y el único que ella deseaba que lo hiciera; Edward Cullen.

El la vio, ahí estaba esa chica frívola y superficial, que parecía no hablar de otra cosa que dinero con sus amigos, ahí estaba Bella, la chica por la que su corazón se detenía y a la que veía cada vez que podía, claro sin que ella se diera cuenta; así que cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de ella, el solo desvío la mirada.

Se dirigió hacia los casilleros que estaban a unos pasos de ella y escucho la conversación que Bella tenia con esas disque amigas, que Edward juraría que solo estaban junto a ella por tener algo de la popularidad que a Bella le sobraba.

- Les digo chicas, que Alec es una lindura – platicaba un poco mas alto Bella, que sabia perfectamente donde estaba Edward, tal vez con eso el se daría cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

- Pasamos todas las vacaciones juntos, si saben a lo que me refiero, jaja – seguía diciendo Bella, provocando en Edward no solo celos sino también dolor por no ser de el, del que platicara Bella, el no solo estaría con ella por sexo, si no por amor. Si, Edward la amaba y lo peor pensaba es que a ella no le importara.

- Wow, Bella, ¿pero el es rico? – le pregunto Lauren, ¡claro! Pensó Edward lo único que les interesa.

- Obvio Lauren, sus padres construyeron un imperio de autos en Italia, son dueños de la marca Vulturi – Bella que había querido que tal vez Edward escuchara la platica, se odio cuando llegaron a esta parte de la conversación, sabia que Edward era becado, y no quería que pensara que lo único que le importaba era el dinero, era lo ultimo en lo que ella pensaba.

- ¿Y el te gusto Bella? – Edward agudizo mas el oído

- El, ¡claro! Pero no pasa de eso, como siempre solo me gustan, ya saben que mi corazón le pertenece únicamente a Leonardo DiCaprio jaja

- Te comprendo Bella, en esta escuela el único que vale la pena es Mike, de ahí en fuera todos están hechos un asco – dijo Jessica mirando despectivamente a Edward – jajaja

- Pues a ti tal vez te guste, y mira hablando de tu amor, ahí viene – dijo Bella, mientras Edward se daba la media vuelta para irse – y mejor ya me voy a mi clase, que con lo acosador que es, siempre acaba poniéndome de malas.

Bella, siguió la misma dirección de Edward, cualquiera diría que ella lo seguía, pero eso no era del todo cierto ya que compartían muchas de sus clases, y competían en casi todas, Edward era muy inteligente, pero Bella no se quedaba atrás, cuando estaba en el estrado se convertía en una leona, y eso era parte del talento que tenia Bella, que le encantaba a Edward.

Edward prefería basarse en los hechos y en las evidencias, y conservar su mente fría, pero Bella era mas explosiva, casi siempre se dejaba llevar por lo que su instinto le decía.

- ¡Que sorpresa Edward!, pensé que de la humillación que te hice pasar antes de salir de vacaciones, ya no te atreverías a regresar a la escuela. – le dijo sarcásticamente Bella

- Necesitas mas que eso Isabella – contesto Edward algo molesto por haberle recordado, un error del que el, ni el maestro se habían dado cuenta hasta el momento en que Bella lo señalo.

- ¡uy! Pero que carácter, en vez de que me dieras las gracias, aun estarías equivocado si no te hubiera corregido –"buen punto a su favor" pensó Edward.

- No querrás que te agradezca eternamente ¿verdad? – contesto Edward sonriendo, una sonrisa torcida que era la favorita de Bella, y por la que ella se había enamorado de el.

- No, con hacerte enojar cada vez que te lo recuerde, es suficiente para mi. – dijo a su vez ella, también sonriendo – y dime ¿te la pasaste bien estas vacaciones?

- No mejor que tu, supongo – Bella no pudo evitar sentir un instante de felicidad, significaba que Edward si le había puesto atención.

- Jajaja, si tal vez no

- Bella, ¿Por qué aun no me has saludado? – llego Mike abrazando a Bella – tenemos tanto de que hablar, me dicen que te fuiste a esquiar, yo debo decirte que esta vez preferí la playa de Malíbu, pero anda vamos, no desperdicies tu tiempo con Cullen, que seguramente paso sus vacaciones en un balneario publico.

Edward entro al salón, ¡que ganas de partirle la cara al estúpido de Mike! Pero eso no se vería muy bien, el era becado, y lo único que podía hacer era soportar las humillaciones a las que lo sometían.

Bella por su parte, solo vio a Mike, frunció el seño y entro al salón sin decir nada, como le caía mal la "mosca de Mike" como ella le decía, le chocaba que siempre le dijera ese tipo de comentarios a Edward, solo por que el era el heredero de una prestigiada cadena hotelera, pero Bella no tenia por que soportarlo, y si había algo que odiaba mas que a Mike y las burlas hacia Edward, era que ella nunca había defendido a Edward.

Ella nunca lo había ofendido, pero tampoco había hecho nada por defenderlo nunca de esos comentarios de mal gusto, de los cuales no solo Mike era responsable; solo se mantenía apartada y es que como molestarlo si desde el primer día que lo vio en la universidad quedo prendada de el.

_FLASH BACK_

- Hola, disculpa de casualidad no sabes cual es el salón 105?

- Jeje, lo siento yo también lo ando buscando, pero vamos me dijeron que era por alla.

- Ok, gracias, por cierto soy Bella

- Mucho gusto, soy Edward, Edward Cullen

- Oye, te me haces conocido – le dijo Bella en aquella ocasión, con aquel tema tan trillado para iniciar una conversación con aquel chico guapo de cabello broncíneo. – acaso no nos vimos en la fiesta de los Whitlock?

- Creo que no – le dijo Edward, ni siquiera conocía a esa familia – no conozco a los Whitlock

- Uhm – le dijo Bella, pensativa – Whitlock, la marca de ropa, y de zapatos y de bolsos y de todo lo que conocemos

- Creo que no – le decía Edward sonriendo y mirando a Bella que se veía tan linda con su seño fruncido.

- Como que no, me estas jugando verdad?

- No te esta jugando Bella, este es el alumno becado de este año, ya sabes como se la dan de filántropos por aquí. – dijo de pronto Mike, cuando llegaron a su salón

- Pues seré becado y lo que quieras güerito, pero al menos tengo educación y se cuando no intervenir en una conversación. – le dijo Edward enojado a Mike

- ¿Que me dijiste estúpido?

- Ah, aparte de maleducado, sordo?

- No sabes con quien te estas metiendo

- Mira princesa, si piensas que intimidas alguien estas equivocado, a mi no me importa hijo de quien seas. No te tengo miedo –

- Lo ves Bella, ¿Qué se puede esperar de esta gente? – decía Mike a una Bella que estaba atónita ante la escena y a un Edward malhumorado que entraba ruidosamente al salón.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

A partir de ahí, Edward trato de convivir lo menos que podía con tipos como aquel, y se decepciono mucho cuando Bella hablaba de lugares y de fiestas a las que asistían; ella nunca saldría con el. Todos sus demás pretendientes le hacían grandes regalos y el nunca podría hacer eso, no podría igualar todo a lo que estaba acostumbrada Bella.

La mayoría de sus clases se la pasaban contradiciendo el uno al otro y defendiendo sus puntos de vista...

- Este caso es un claro ejemplo del caso Wallaritz vs Zars, la evidencia señala que el acusado, tenia trazado un plan donde primero incriminaba al señor Fotz mientras el podría escapar del país sin sospecha alguna – decía Edward en una clase

- Difiero de mi compañero – decía entusiasta Bella

- "cuando no" –se lamentaba el profesor.

- Yo también ya estudie ese caso, pensando en que podría tener alguna semejanza y me lleve una decepción cuando me di cuenta de que no, son casos que si, se parecen en las evidencias pero los motivos y las circunstancias son muy distintos.

- Claro que no, y si las evidencias ahí están

- ¿Entonces? Lo que tu dices es que el señor Quintara, representando el papel en el otro caso del señor Fotz, es inocente y que solo se le imputo un crimen que no cometió?

- Es obvio que no, - decía exaltado Edward – pero si que las intensiones del señor Stavros eran las de inculpar a alguien mas por encima de el, mientras este escapaba. El señor Quintara es tan culpable como el señor Stavros, aunque sus intensiones de tal fraude no fueran las mismas.

- Pero supongo que también te habrás parado a pensar en que esta táctica bien puede ser una trampa creada por el mismo señor Quintara como el caso "Remus vs Alfagore"

- Muy bien chicos, paren; creo que ya nos salimos del camino otra vez, continuaremos en la siguiente clase, pero les recomiendo a todos que estudien el caso Wallaritz vs Zars, por que efectivamente como Edward señalo, basándose en las evidencias pasadas los abogados del señor Estrada consideran que es un caso muy similar. Felicidades. – le decía a Edward mientras este guardaba sus papeles en su mochila. – Swan, Cullen puedo hablar con ustedes un momento – ellos se acercaron ante el

- Señor, todavía creo que el caso se inclina también por el camino de Remus vs Alfagore.

- Bella, dejemos que los abogados se preocupen por eso, es una buena observación que analizaremos en otra clase, ¿tu ya leíste el caso Edward?

- Si, señor, pero aun así sigo pensando que el otro caso es mas parecido.

- Bueno, de todas maneras no les hablaba para eso. Chicos, se graduaran en 3 meses, y la junta directiva y yo estamos muy orgullosos de que alumnos como ustedes salgan de esta institución, creemos que tienen grandes opciones de trabajo esperándolos allá afuera, y como la verdad, ustedes 2 son los mejores promedios de este año, queremos que ambos den el discurso de clausura de esta generación. ¿Qué dicen?

- Sería un honor, señor – respondió inmediatamente Edward

- Gracias, señor.

- Bueno entonces así queda, prepararan el discurso entre ambos, bueno nos vemos mañana.

El maestro salió del aula, dejándolos a ellos dos solos, el solo compartir una habitación sin nadie mas presente les ponía el corazón a mil.

- No por que me hayas corregido una vez, iba a significar que siempre tendrías la razón.

- Aun no me doy por vencida Cullen – decía acalorada Bella

- Si te gusta perder, por mi no hay problema.

- Te gustaría Edward, pero siempre he conseguido lo que quiero – "excepto a ti" pensó Bella – ahora mejor enfoquémonos en el discurso

- Como tú prefieras, creo que deberíamos hacer uno entre los dos, solo que cada cierto tiempo intercambiando el micrófono.

- Ah, es buena idea, mira quien diría que si sabias pensar.

- Pues a falta de una compañera que si lo sepa hacer, debo de trabajar solo – Edward miro a Bella, y los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

- Muy bien, entonces traemos nuestras propuestas mañana?

- Esta bien, nos vemos Bella – eran de esas pocas veces en que Edward le llamaba así.

- Ok – cuando Edward estaba a punto de salir del aula... - ¡Edward! – Bella, sentía lo rápido que bailaba su corazón.

- ¿uhm? – pregunto Edward

- Ahh... nada olvídalo.

- Nos vemos – y Edward salió del salón dejando a una Bella avergonzada por lo que había estado a punto de decirle.

Las semanas siguieron avanzando, día a día se acercaba más la graduación, Bella y Edward continuaban peleando en clase, y se ponían de acuerdo para el discurso que darían ambos.

Ya solo faltaba un mes para su graduación, y daba comienzo a un nuevo temor que no tenia nada que ver con su examen profesional; si no quien sería la pareja ideal para el baile.

A Bella por supuesto ya la habían invitado varios chicos, y a todos ellos había rechazado.

- No puedo creer que hayas rechazado a Mike – le decía Jessica

- Ahh, no te hagas, si estas feliz de que ella lo haya rechazado, gracias a eso, vas a ir con el – comenzó a decirle Lauren

- Sigues recibiendo tu ¿flor diaria? – pregunto Ángela, que era una de las pocas amigas verdaderas que tenia Bella.

- Si – contesto entusiasmada Bella – y hoy la dejo con una pequeña nota

- Ohh, que romántico – dijo Ángela suspirando – ¿puedes reconocer su letra?

- No, la hizo a maquina de escribir

- ¿a maquina de escribir? – pregunto conteniendo una risa, Lauren. – ah amiga, disculpa que te lo diga, pero es todo lo anti romántico que puede ser, la verdad yo preferiría un diamante a esa pequeña rosa.

- Pues que pena por ti Lauren que no tengas ni el diamante, ni la flor; y a mí la verdad me gusta mucho ese detalle.

- Pues yo pienso que tu pretendiente o es un codo de primera, o te va a salir un pobretón como este – decía Lauren señalando a Edward que estaba atrás de ellas, sacando algunas cosas de su casillero.

- Cuida tus palabras Lauren, y con mi admirador secreto ni te metas. – decía Bella, enojada y dirigiéndose a Edward que ya avanzaba rápido hacia el otro lado.

- ¡oye Edward! – le grito Bella, mientras lo alcanzaba – disculpa por lo que Lauren dijo, es media tonta

- No te preocupes – decía Edward serio – ya estoy acostumbrado, y además no me importa en lo mas mínimo.

- Bueno, pero de todas maneras no tuvo por que decirlo.

- Olvídalo, ¿entonces, tienes un admirador secreto? – pregunto curioso Edward

- Oh, si; me ha dejado una rosa roja en mi casillero diariamente durante todo el mes, y no tengo la mas mínima idea de quien sea ¿tu no sabrás?

- ¿yo?, por que debía saber?

- Pues... por que tu... pues tu casillero esta cerca del mío y pensé que tal vez habías visto quien es el pone la rosa ahí, parece que conoce mi horario a la perfección ya que siempre lo pone a una hora distinta y cuando estoy ocupada.

- Pues creo que ese es el concepto de "secreto" – le dijo Edward.

- Gracioso, pero en verdad quiero saber quien es, el baile se acerca y he rechazado a todos los que me han invitado, esperando que tal vez el lo haga.

- Pero si no sabes quien es, ¿Quién te asegura, que no es como la descripción que te dio tu amiga?

- ¿Pobre?, jajaja como si eso me importara, este es el detalle mas lindo que han hecho alguna vez por mi, el que sea pobre, gordo y calvo no me importa, bueno pensándolo bien tal vez lo calvo si. – Edward se quedo embobado mirando al amor de su vida que estaba con el seño fruncido.

- ¿en verdad, prefieres que te regale una rosa a un diamante?

- ¿en verdad, me crees tan superficial? Claro, que preferiría lo que fuera mientras fuera pensado solo para mí. Y como ya le dije a Lauren, no te metas con mi admirador secreto. – le dijo mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

- Bueno, en todo caso si lo veo, te avisare.

- Ok, oye platícame, ¿al rector le gusto nuestro discurso?

- Si, te iba a comentar de eso en clase, solo dijo que debíamos cambiar algunas fechas y tal vez nombrar a otros alumnos egresados, que se convirtieron en políticos renombrados de la ciudad.

- ¡Ay no por favor!, eso si que no, va a querer que señale a mi papá y eso no lo quiero hacer, ¡que vergüenza!

Y continuaron hablando solo sobre eso lo que restaba de la hora; hasta que llego la hora de la próxima clase.

Ya por la tarde Edward estaba literalmente saltando de felicidad en su apartamento, y es que como no hacerlo? Si ella había dicho que el que su pretendiente fuera pobre no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Lamentablemente Bella que se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación no estaba del todo feliz, por que como así de rápido llego a pensar que Edward era quien le regalaba su rosa, así de rápido se desilusiono cuando el lo negó. Y es que, aunque los diamantes le gustaran, ella no cambiaria ninguna de sus rosas por alguno.

Las cosas siguieron igual por dos semanas mas, Bella y Edward terminaron su discurso, que acabo por encantarle al rector cada día pasaban más tiempo juntos, en una semana seria su examen profesional y en dos semanas mas el baile.

Ya no tenían muchas clases, y la mayoría solo asistía para resolver dudas con algunos profesores o bien para ir a la biblioteca y prepararse para su examen, Bella que había llegado temprano ese día, tan solo por el expediente de un caso que aun le intrigaba y que un profesor le llevaría; se sorprendió enormemente porque en su casillero estaba su rosa habitual, entrelazada con un pequeño lazo rojo; y con una hoja doblada, las manos de Bella temblaban de emoción, y una sonrisa apareció en su cara cuando desdoblo el papel.

_Para una rosa eres el peor enemigo_

_Pero ella no se da cuenta_

_Que por más envidia que te tenga_

_Nunca podrá igualar tu belleza, tu aroma_

_Y la suavidad de tu piel._

_Bella, te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare;_

_Permite a este humilde servidor,_

_Ser tu pareja para el baile_

_Sabes quien soy, muy en el interior lo sabes_

_Solo espero que sientas la milésima parte_

_De lo que siento yo por ti._

_Estaré esperando tu respuesta..._

_Con amor: dejare que lo descubras..._

Una lagrima descendió por las mejillas de Bella, para ella esto era lo mas romántico que un chico había hecho por ella; los abrigos caros y las gargantillas de diamantes no se le comparaban en nada.

Claro que ella sabía quien era, y no solo por que esta vez si estaba escrita a mano y recordaría esa hermosa letra donde la viera. Esa lágrima también era de felicidad, al sentirse amada por la persona que ella también amaba, por la persona que ella siempre había deseado.

Bella se sentía flotar sobre nubes, Edward era por mucho el chico más especial que ella había conocido. Ahora solo debía decirle que si, que por supuesto que aceptaba ir al baile con el, pero ¿Cómo se lo diría? Y ¿Dónde?; Edward era un tramposo por no haberle dado lugar para una cita.

- Hola – le dijo Edward que la había estado observando desde que ella llego.

Bella no le dio tiempo a que dijera nada, se lanzo a los brazos de Edward, los cuales la recibieron gustoso.

- ¿es eso un, SI? – pregunto Edward sonriente

- Si, por siempre si – le respondió entusiasta Bella

Edward entonces, con una mano le alzo la barbilla a Bella, y la miro a los ojos unos segundos

- Gracias – le dijo antes de unir sus labios con los de ella, en un beso, apasionado pero tierno a la vez, ella se dejo guiar por el, pero pronto tuvo necesidad de mas y abrió su boca para invitar a Edward que gustoso acepto, entonces sus lenguas empezaron primero a reconocerse una a la otra, para después comenzar una lucha en la que sabían que ambos ganaban y ninguno perdía.

Se separaron cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo más que evidente, tan solo para juntar frente con frente y esbozar cada uno la sonrisa que al otro le encantaba.

- ¿Cómo sabias que era yo? – le pregunto Edward

- Desde que te conocí, siempre has sido tú. – le dijo Bella sonriente

- Debí de haber hecho esto antes – le confeso Edward – pero debo admitir que a veces eras muy odiosa, auch – bromeo Edward ante el golpe juguetón que le dio Bella

- De que otra manera iba a llamar tu atención solo me quedaba... – Pero Bella fue interrumpida por otro maravilloso beso.

- ¿Cómo sabias que hoy estaría aquí? – le pregunto Bella a Edward después de separarse un momento

- El profesor Henry me dijo que vendrías a esta hora por un expediente

- ¡oohh! ¡Cierto! ¡Lo olvide totalmente, debo ir a buscarlo! ¡¿ya es muy tarde? – decía desesperada Bella, mirando su reloj

- Si algo – le dijo tranquilo Edward, por lo que se gano una mirada asesina de Bella – no se por que, el profesor Henry supuso que llegarías tarde, y por eso me lo ha entregado a mi – le dijo mientras extendía una carpeta hacia ella, y Bella lo miraba absorta.

- Me dijo que lo cuidaras bien, que es un caso... – no pudo finalizar por que al igual que el hace unos momento Bella lo silenciaba con otro beso.

Continuaron besándose un rato mas, ahí entre los pasillos de la escuela, sin importarles las miradas curiosas que les daban los pocos estudiantes que pasaban por ahí.

- Edward ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – le dijo Bella mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su cara

- El que tú quieras – le respondió Edward mientras le acariciaba su mejilla.

- Yo se, que la próxima semana es nuestro examen y tu probablemente estés estudiando, yo estoy estudiando – le decía Bella mientras levantaba la mano que sostenía su carpeta.

- En clase eres muy directa, no se por que aquí no – le decía sonriente Edward

- Gracioso, bueno el caso es que ¿podríamos pasar el día de hoy y solo por hoy, (al menos esta semana) juntos? – le dijo Bella mientras su cara no podría estar mas roja.

- No pediría más que eso – le dijo Edward.

Salieron de la facultad y a petición de Bella vagaron por las calles, con sus manos entrelazadas, en el camino se encontraron un puesto de flores, y Edward le regalo un hermoso tulipán rosa.

Para Bella este día se había convertido en el mas feliz de toda su existencia; ir tomada de la mano de el, caminando sin rumbo; Edward no la trataba como la trataban todos los demás tipos que intentaban conquistarla, Edward era increíblemente dulce pero Bella no se sentía ahogada por los halagos que el hiciera; además el no se ponía a presumir nada, no trataba de ser diferente o decir frases sacadas de libros solo para impresionarla, el era tan sencillo y tan encantador al mismo tiempo.

- ¿A donde vamos? – le pregunto Bella

- Uhm, no estoy seguro – respondió el sonriendo de lado, en una sonrisa que paralizo el corazón de Bella por unos segundos

- ¿puedo conocer tu departamento? – le dijo Bella mientras se sonrojaba intensamente al pensar que Edward podría malinterpretar sus palabras.

- Jaja, ¿Por qué te sonrojas?, planeas acaso ¿abusar de mi? – le dijo Edward divertido

- Gracioso – respondió ella, mientras le sacaba la lengua infantilmente.

- Falta poco para que lleguemos – le dijo Edward, era la primera chica que el llevaba a su departamento y no es que no hubiera salido con nadie antes, era solo que con nadie había sentido esa confianza para llevar a su departamento; pero el sabia que Bella era diferente, Bella lo último que haría seria juzgarlo, criticarlo o alejarse de el.

Bella solo sonrío nerviosa cuando lo escucho, por un momento pensó que Edward se negaría o que tal vez pensara de ella de la peor manera, pero tan rápido como llego ese pensamiento así de rápido se fue, si había algo que le encantaba de Edward es que el era sincero, si no la quisiera llevar solo se lo diría, además en los ojos de el no había señal alguna de que criticara esa pregunta. En sus ojos solo había una mirada de alegría y esperanza, una miraba que ella misma tenia creer en su cara.

Ese día Edward le mostro a Bella su hogar, cada uno conoció detalles del otro que aun ignoraban, quedaron aun muchas preguntas por responder pero ambos sabían que para eso habría mas tiempo; que ese día solo sería el primero de muchos mas.

Aunque cabía decir que esa semana no se vieron tanto como hubieran querido, pues cada uno estudiaba para su examen final, pero aun así trataron de pasar cada tiempo libre que tenían juntos. Así que tampoco es de sorprenderse que ambos sacaran "Mención Honorifica" como resultado en su examen profesional.

Si para muchos fue sorpresa el ver que ellos daban el discurso de despedida juntos y con una sincronía que era digna de admirar; sobre todo para dos personas que discutían sobre cada tema posible. Imaginen ahora cuantas miradas de asombro tuvieron en el baile al cual asistieron como una hermosa pareja.

Si eran miradas de sorpresa, confusión o hasta de burla; a ellos no les importaron, por que para ellos lo mas importante era sentirse parte del otro.

Después de dos años juntos ellos contrajeron matrimonio, Edward hubiera echo a Bella suya de todas las formas posibles desde el primer segundo que estuvieron juntos, pero el quería darle a Bella un hogar estable y bien solventado; así que después de trabajar dos años consecutivos en la mas prestigiosa firma de abogados de Nueva York, - firma que le ofreció trabajo casi un segundo después de que el obtuviera el titulo – el por fin se sentía seguro de hacer a Bella su esposa; ella que conocía a Edward lo suficiente para saber las razones que tenia el, no se opuso a nada; aunque a ella lo ultimo que le importaba era estar asegurados económicamente.

Bella trabajaba en la firma en la que trabajó su propio padre, una firma que quedaría a su cargo años después, y la única firma que le podía dar competencia a la de Edward. Aun eso no fue impedimento para que su matrimonio funcionara, ellos en cuanto pisaban su casa se olvidaban totalmente de su trabajo y su mundo volvía a ser ocupado totalmente por el otro.

Después de cinco años de casados y de haber conocido cada parte del cuerpo del otro, Bella dio luz a una hermosa niña llamada Renesmee que tendría un nuevo hermanito tres años mas tarde, llamado Jacob.

La vida de ambos era muchísimo mejor de lo que se hubieran imaginado en sus años de escuela, y Bella no podía estar mas agradecida con eso; no podemos exagerar y decir que ella en todo momento del día era feliz, pero si que todos los días fue feliz.

Edward amaba cada pequeña parte de su esposa, la amaba mientras se besaban, mientras se miraban, mientras la hacia suya, mientras dormía, y por que no decirlo incluso la amaba en esos pocos casos que les toco discutir en el estrado.

Si bien su Bella no era para nada materialista, para Edward siempre sería su _"__Material girl"_.

***********FIN**********

**Hola!**

**SI lo se... diran "esta chica no publica capi nuevo, pero si historia nueva" jajaja, lo siento pero pss la inspiracion llego y ni k hacerle... bueno aki les dejo un songfic que he acabado de escribir, inspirado en el video de Madonna "Material Girl"; es un video k en lo especial me gusta mucho, lo vi el otro dia y me dije "pork no?" jajaja.**

**espero k les guste leerlo tanto como me gusto a mi me gusto escribirlo... **

**con respecto a mis demas historias, pss bueno les dire k las actualizare mas seguro para la proxima semana k ya salgo de vaciones! **

**bueno pero mientras... plis, regalenme un review!**

**saludos y besos vampiricos**

_**Bella-Bere**_

**¿REVIEW?**

**l**

**l**

**Y**


End file.
